I Won't Tell
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: This is just a oneshot of Stiles and Derek where they finally let go of the tears they never shed for the loved ones they lost. They comfort each other. Maybe Sterek if you stare. Its a little sad and sweet. : Please read and review and enjoy.


"**I Won't Tell."**

It was midday; the sun shone through the trees and in patches around the forest floor as a silent calm settled in, only to be interrupted by the wind and the melody of a piano. The animals of the forest cherished these moments, respectfully still and silent. It was as if time had stopped and stood still for this moment, the forest froze and even the burned house seemed to regain its youth of a time ghosted by tragedy. These moments happened often, but only for the lonely souls that still lingered here; mourning in the impeccable beauty. However, today, it seemed that someone else would hear and understand every word that was never said.

A faint rumbling of motor stopped a ways off from the looming house, followed by the shutting of the jeep's door. Stiles walked through the forest his mind filled with questions and theories and he didn't notice the still forest or the familiar melody until he was at the front door. His hand rested in the air just above the scorched wood and instead of knocking, he opened the door and walked in.  
"Derek?" Stiles' voice was low for fear that the music might stop if he spoke to loud. He listened intently and followed the sound up the stairs. The melody was somehow familiar, but he couldn't quite remember. It was from a time that he wanted so deeply to forget and remember all at the same time.

There, on the second story of an abandoned house Stiles remembered as he leaned against the doorframe. In the middle of the room sat a piano, somehow survived, producing that sad, sad melody. The scene was as beautiful as the music. Sunlight shone into the dark room onto the piano and its player. Stiles had never seen someone look so beautiful, but there Derek sat his eyes closed pouring his heart and soul into the song with no words. Before he could even think about it, Stiles joined Derek at the piano and they played together, each remembering the time they learned the beautiful song.

"_Derek! I'm gonna find you." Derek silently laughed as his sister tried to find him. He was hiding because he was feigning not wanting to learn the piano. Really he just wanted more time with her; she was always so busy even though they weren't that far apart in ages.  
"Hmmm…..I wonder where Derek could be?" Laura stood right in front of Derek's hiding place and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She grinned and tackled him from his spot. "Gotcha!"  
"Okay, okay!" Derek laughed as he wriggled out from under her. Laura smile, "Come on I'm going to teach you a new song today, it's very pretty, okay?"  
"Okay."_

_Stiles walked into his house and smiled when he heard the piano playing. He thought to himself that he had to be the luckiest kid in the world to get to come home from school every day to his wonderful mom. Stiles smiled as he walked into living room and hugged his mother. "I'm home!" She stopped playing to hug him back. "If my Gemin is home then I'm very happy!" She smiled and laughed, "I love my baby."  
"What were you playing just then?"  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's really pretty. Can you teach me to play?"  
"Of course. Here, come sit by me."_

The song ended and Stiles and Derek sat in the ear shattering silence. Stiles tried to say something but his voice wouldn't work; instead, tears burned down his face. He couldn't stop them and he didn't want to look at Derek, he didn't want to cry in front of Derek. The silence seemed to last forever until, "Stiles." It was Derek, his voice barely above a whisper, but filled with ache. Stiles felt like he was about to fall apart and he would have, but without a word Derek pulled him in a hug. He held Stiles together while Stiles shook with all the pain in his heart that never had the chance to escape.

There in that moment time stood still, lasting forever. In a house burned and forgotten, two people finally had a time to let go of haunting pain. Even the lingering souls wept with them and the animals stood silent. No one else to witness, they share this one moment and understood the other completely with unspoken words.

Stiles had run out of tears yet he stayed in the comfort of Derek. Again silence filled the house, but this time it was comfortable. Stiles still didn't look at Derek. "Don't tell I cried," he whispered not wanting to disturb the quiet. Derek's arm hugged him tighter and after a moment he said in a quiet voice, "I won't tell if you don't." Stiles finally looked at Derek and saw a tear follow an etched path down his face. Stiles reached up and caught the tear, watching as it slid down his hand. He closed his hand and his eyes, "I guess, even werewolves have the same tears as humans." Derek said nothing just rested his cheek against the top of Stiles' head. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and they sat in the soundless moment, wishing somehow that their eternity could be this single moment.

**A/N -Okay I hope you enjoyed this! It's just something that kept playing over in my mind. And in Derek's flashback I was going to say Derek let out giggle, buuut the thought seemed so absurd, even him as a kid, that I just went with a 'small laugh' instead. lol So if you liked it then please review! and if you didn't like it then review and tell me what you didn't like so that I can improve :) Thanks.**


End file.
